


Love works in mysterious ways

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Sky Toronto & Branch [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Brench never told Poppy or the snack pack when his Grandmas death was, wanting to grief by himself.Little did he know Sky Toronto knew his Grandma leaving the two to have somthing in common.When Branch falls ill due to depression of his Grandmas death, Sky Toronto brings it upon himself to nurse the Troll to health.Leaving love to blossom
Relationships: Branch/Sky Toronto
Series: Sky Toronto & Branch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love works in mysterious ways

Despite people knew about Branch's Grandma dying they didnt exactly know when she died, Branch loved his friends, truly he did. 

Branch's lips twitched flowers in hand as he knelt next to his Grandmas grave, his hand reaching out touching the stone.

"Hey Grandma". Branch's tone soft. "Its been awhile, so much has changed. I have so much to tell you". Setting the Flowers down on the site the Blue 

"I thought you might be here".

Branch jumped at the tone which cut through the silence, he blinked in surprise at out of everybody Sky Toronto. His features vulnerable eyes widening 

"Sk…y Toronto? What are you? I mean how did you?".

"I knew your Grandma quite well actually she was quite the partier back in the day". An soft far off smile crossed his features, "I even went to your Grandmas funeral. You were quite young". Sky knelt next to Branch placing the flowers he brought next to Branch.

"I never knew". Branch's tone soft gaze looking at her gravestone. "But I have never seen you here before".

"I knew you weren't good with other Trolls, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, so if I ever came when you were here I would wait until you left".

"Thanks". Branch's tone soft, gaze drifting at the ground, hand rubbing his arm. "I appreciate that".

"Branch". Sky reached out gently squeezing the Trolls shoulder. "Your grandma would've been proud of you. You've come such an long way. I'm proud of you".

Branch swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes his frame shook as silent tears ran down his face.

"Branch". Skys tone quiet he gently knelt next to the Troll tugging him close prompting Branch to grip Sky face buried in the older males shoulder. "Shhh". Sky gently rubbed Branch's back tugging Branch closer as it started to rain.

"I miss her". Branches voice muffled by Sky's shoulder.

"I know Branch". Skys tone quiet. "I miss her to".

They sat there for an few moments just gripping each other, allowing themselves to grief over someone they both cared deeply about.


End file.
